Family Pieces
by MorsDeContactus
Summary: Bella stays with Carlisle and Emmett while Edward is away hunting, resulting in some bonding time and a surprise for Bella. Rated T to be safe.
1. Ladders and Rings

**A/N: This story takes place between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. Just a little Father/Daughter type thing between Carlisle and Bella. I wish I did, but I don't own The Twilight Saga. Credit goes to SM where credit is due.**

**Family Pieces**

Ladders and Rings

The summer was in full swing, even though the weather still felt more like Phoenix in the winter. Long-sleeved shirts were still appropriate and shorts were no where to be found.

My job at Newton's kept me busy at least. It was my last day, and I had offered to help reorganize the store in preparation for inventory and the holiday weekends coming up. The Fourth of July and Labor Day were always busy, for Forks at least. With Mrs. Newton around, everything had to be perfect, she could be worse than Alice at times.

The clock ticked slowly, but I really didn't have anything better to do today. Edward was hunting at Goat Rocks with Emmett, Jasper and Alice. Esme and Rosalie had gone to New York on some shopping trip I didn't ask questions about. And Carlisle was at the hospital on and off all weekend. Even Charlie had decided to take a small trip to Oregon with Billy, trying to release some of the stress of my upcoming wedding.

Carlisle promised Edward he would keep an eye on me, and told me to call him for anything. He even offered to let me stay at their house, but with Carlisle at work, I figured I could make better use of my time packing my things and cleaning the house.

Mike and his dad were helping two sets of clueless customers who were effectively monopolizing their time. I was the only one available to hang up the new signs. Mike should have known better. Ladders and me are a deadly combination, probably worse than hanging out with vampires all the time.

I looked up as I heard the front door open, hoping to help the newest customer and put off this chore for another hour when Katie came in so I could pass this off to someone less inept.

I was both happy as could be and incredibly irritable as my future father-in-law walked into the store. I always wanted to see Carlisle, but I knew he didn't need any help. There went my plan of getting out of this death trap.

Carlisle spotted me almost instantly and raised an eyebrow, glancing at the ladder. I simply shrugged, I still had a job to do.

"Dr. Cullen! How nice to see you! Getting ready for the holiday weekend?" Mrs. Newton greeted the doctor enthusiastically, but still stayed back about six feet. It was entertaining to watch, knowing I was the only human in Forks that would run up and give him a hug without thinking twice about it. I loved my bizarre instincts, or lack there of.

I was climbing oh-so-carefully up to the fifth wrung of the ladder when my shoelace got caught somehow. I tried in vain to steady myself, but to no avail. The ladder tipped over, throwing me into a mass of fishing equipment in the next aisle.

I felt a sharp crack on my head and a hard pull on my shoulder.

A couple seconds of dead silence followed before the Newtons ran to where I was laying, covered in fishing poles and lures. Carlisle was already two steps ahead of them. Years of working the ER had perfected his human speed to get to me before anyone else, but not fast enough to look unnatural.

I barely heard Carlisle say my name before everything went black.

I stirred as I realized I was being moved, but the fluidity of the motion lead me to only one conclusion, Carlisle was carrying me. He gently laid me in the back seat, and took off to what I assumed was the hospital.

To my surprise, I felt the road change under the car and through the windows I could see nothing but an olive green wall. I closed my eyes again as the pain in my head increased.

Edward would no doubt be running home now. Not that I didn't want to see him, I could barely stand being apart from him. I just didn't want him to see me all banged up again, I could see the pain in his face when I had the most minor of accidents.

"Bella? Squeeze my hand if you can hear me honey." Carlisle's silky smooth voice was almost impossible to ignore. I gently squeezed his hand, and groaned. My arm was throbbing.

"It's alright Bella. I just gave you some vicodin a few seconds ago."

"What happened, Carlisle?"

"You don't remember? You fell off the ladder at work. Luckily I was there buying some things, supposedly for next weekend."

"No, I remember that. I meant my arm and my head."

"Oh," he chuckled lightly. "Your head should be fine, and the medicine will help with the headache I'm sure you have since you do have a minor concussion. Your arm is not as bad as I thought it would be. You're bruised up pretty bad and your shoulder looked like it could be dislocated, but amazingly it's fine. You've been in and out for a couple hours and moaning when ever something touched your shoulder, so I gave you the vicodin to help with that. Morphine is a little too strong for aches and pains."

"That's it? I thought it would be worse, you know, because of last time. Punching a werewolf versus falling off a ladder."

Carlisle gave me a crooked smile. I loved that smile on Edward. With Carlisle, it was a genuine, fatherly smile.

"Very true. I'm not all that surprised though, I've seen a few miracles in my time. One nurse even compared me to Dr. House, considering how I can sometimes reach a diagnosis before the other doctors. Thanks mainly to my decades of medical studies and my enhanced abilities."

"So can I sleep or do I need to stay awake?"

"You can sleep Bella. Regardless, I'll be right here, watching over you," he said, smiling. "And if you're not opposed, that is, I was thinking maybe you rather stay here? I know everyone is gone for the weekend, and I took a couple days off myself this morning. I'd like to be able to keep an eye on you if I could."

"Sure, Carlisle, I don't have a problem with that. But I don't have any clothes or anything with me," I said sleepily.

"I'll go to your house and pick them up for you if you don't mind. I can be back in ten minutes at most."

"Alright. I'll probably just fall asleep anyway."

"Okay, Bella. I'll be back very soon."

He leaned down, kissed me on the forehead and disappeared out the back door.

I closed my eyes, and drifted into pleasant dreams of random images of my soon to be family.

I awoke the next morning, wrapped in the comforter on Edward's bed, although I'm the only one that ever slept in it.

I took a quick shower, and got dressed. I was pleasantly surprised Carlisle got everything from my room, including my favorite jeans, and the blue top Edward liked so much on me.

I was also rather shocked Carlisle had made breakfast for me. I'd never seen any of the Cullens cook, as they always ordered take out if I stayed over.

Carlisle could have been a world-class chef. I devoured the massive omelet he had made.

"Carlisle, this is amazing! Now, where did a vampire learn to cook for us mere mortals?"

He laughed.

"First off, you are hardly a mere mortal. Second, Food Network helps a bit," he said grinning and winked at me.

As I finished and cleaned my plate, my foot caught on the corner of the island and I went tumbling sideways. Quickly, I realized I hadn't landed on the floor. Carlisle was pulling me upright, keeping his hands on my shoulders to make sure I could at least stand straight.

"Are you alright, Bella?" He asked, obviously concerned about my lack of coordination.

"I'm fine. Thanks," I murmured, smiling sheepishly. If anyone was there to catch me, I was incredibly glad it was Carlisle and not Emmett.

"I would normally press the issue, but I guess we all know you're not the lightest on your feet."

"Like I told Edward, if I don't have a better sense of balance in my next life, I'm demanding a refund."

He chuckled then looked at me with an odd mix of emotions in his eyes, happiness, expectation and somewhat regretful.

"Bella, being graceful tends to be one of our defining characteristics. I have no doubt you'll be a majestic immortal, because you're a beautiful person, inside and out. So I don't believe a refund will be necessary."

"But you don't want me to become a vampire -" he let out a small chuckle, he knew I still felt strange saying the word out loud, "do you? I know you won't lose Edward like that, but you don't really like the idea, do you?"

He sighed, taking a second to collect his thoughts on the matter.

"If I may be completely honest, I'm not thrilled by the idea, but I'm by no means opposed to it."

"Why, if you don't mind me asking?" Only Edward and Rosalie were strongly against my change. Although I knew Carlisle was willing to change me himself, I wondered why he would willingly perform an act he had mixed feelings about.

"Of course I don't mind Bella. You're as much my daughter as Alice and Rosalie are. I have few reasons why I am more in favor than some. I know beyond a shadow of a doubt you want this. If I didn't, I would not even consider the thought. No one else in this family had the choice. Rosalie still has an issue with what we are, but she's come to accept it and Emmett has been the light of her life. I also know, whether he would admit it or not, Edward does want this too, but he's thinks it is the most selfish thing he could ever consider. You share my belief, that we still might not be eternally damned, perhaps even more so than I do. Edward's views are shifting on that, but they are still in turmoil, so it's much harder for him."

"I do, I can't imagine any higher power that would damn any one for this, regardless of if it's their choice or not. Especially if they didn't have a choice," I said, sitting myself on one of stools at the bar. He smiled at me, a smile of complete understanding.

"Another reason I agree with this is because I understand how difficult and would be for you to stay with Edward throughout your human life, and the havoc that would no doubt cause you emotionally and mentally as you age and we do not. Also, my most selfish reason is because I will not lose Edward when you pass away if you were to remain human. I love him and you too much to see either of you go through that again. I can not even begin to describe the pain and heartache when I thought I would lose not one but three of my children in Volterra. Even one of you would incite grief beyond measure."

I started to tear up a little as the memory of Alice's phone call to Jasper was brought to the foreground of my mind, _I'll do everything that can be done, but prepare Carlisle; the odds aren't good._

"Why are you not in favor?"

"Well, I wouldn't say I'm not in favor of it, just slightly conflicted about it because I've only done this to save someone who did not any other option but death, and have their life cut short in the process. And even then I was...I don't want to say Esme, Edward, Emmett and Rosalie were more special, because that seems like I only saved those who were worthy or deserved a second chance. That's not how I think of it at all. I can't really explain why I chose them, except that I saw something in them all that the world could not do without. Even that does not really explain it, so I guess I do not know. You do have the choice, and I believe you have made the right one, but it still feels awkward in a way. I hope you understand."

"I do understand Carlisle. Thank you for telling me." I gave him a hug, and he wrapped his cold, stone arms around me. "You're one of the greatest men I know Carlisle, and I can't tell you how thankful I am to become part of your family and for you to call me your daughter."

"You are my daughter, Bella, and I couldn't ask for anything more. The happiness you have brought to my family makes everything that has happened worth it thousand times. I can never begin to show you the depth of my gratitude and love for you."

I could clearly hear the smile in his voice and it made me smile until I felt like I couldn't contain my happiness of his fatherly love and acceptance any more.

He released me with a hand resting on my shoulder, once again making sure I could stand on my own.

"I needed to run an errand today, you're welcome to come with me if you wish. I would prefer that actually, since I promised Edward I would make sure you were alright. And I'd like to keep an eye on you myself. Plus, I know you'll be by yourself all day if you stay here and I do enjoy spending time with you Bella. Your curiosity and thirst for knowledge rivals my own."

"Really? Of course if you honestly don't mind me tagging along." I could not hide my excitement at the idea of having some bonding time with Carlisle. We could talk for hours if we had the chance. Well, he would talk and I'd listen, asking so many questions I would think he'd be happy to get rid of me, but Carlisle was always eager to share his knowledge with me.

"I rather enjoy your company, Bella. We should get moving, I need to go to Lake Tahoe, and it would actually be helpful with you there."

"Lake Tahoe?" I was surprised at say the least. Lake Tahoe wasn't a hop, skip and a jump away like Port Angeles or even Seattle.

"Don't worry, Bella, I'll have you back by the time Edward gets home this evening. I've been meaning to go for a few weeks, but the sun as made that difficult, Alice called to tell me if I was going to make the trip, I needed to do it today."

I nodded weakly and he chuckled at my shocked expression. Back by tonight? How fast was he planning on driving?

"Off we go, Bella."

I climbed into the passenger side of his sleek black Mercedes and fumbled with the seat belt. I trusted Carlisle as much as I trusted Edward, but I remembered Edward telling me last year that they all liked to drive fast. Carlisle surely drove more reasonably than the rest, right? The sixteen hundred mile journey we were about to embark upon flashed in my head. No way.

"Carlisle?"

"Yes?" he said as we were already pulling out of the garage.

"Please tell me you drive better than Edward," I said, apprehension peppering my voice.

He started laughing, a shook his head slightly.

"Still worried about our driving habits? I think Edward drives a little better, and Alice too, thanks to their gifts, but I've never been pulled over or in a wreck."

"Alright, but that still doesn't -" my words dropped like a lead balloon when we turned onto the highway and he floored it, pushing the car faster than any vehicle should be allowed to go.

Carlisle chuckled, apparently at my surprise as the forest blurred into a solid color. The speed didn't bother me as it once did, but I still felt a twinge of fear. All it would take would be a split second and I would be wrapped around a tree.

It became blatantly obvious Carlisle drove the fastest out of all the Cullens, by far. It was odd to think of the proper, respectable town doctor flying down the road at well over two hundred miles per hour.

"Bella, I drive faster than anyone else, partly because this car's engine is completely custom built, thanks to Rosalie. Also, I think because I spend more time acting human than the rest because of my work at the hospital. This one of the only times outside my home I don't have to keep up the facade perfectly, although it's almost second nature to me now."

I couldn't even think of asking them to slow down a bit in the interests of my safety. I wouldn't deprive him of his release of the charade he had performed flawlessly for years upon years. At least if we did crash, and I managed to survive, he was the best person to be there with me.

"Why are we going to Lake Tahoe and why do you want me there?"

"Our favorite jeweler and goldsmith is there. I have to purchase a few things from her. Namely the necklace I am giving Esme as a gift for wedding, Edward's wedding band, and something for you. I don't want any arguments from you about that. I know you're not fond of gifts, but this one is rather important to all of us, especially to me."

I frowned. The mention of the wedding still made me want to crawl in a hole, and any gift from the Cullens made me feel as if they were so far out of my league that I would be insanely lucky not to have them disappear from reality in the next few seconds.

"I'm sorry, Bella. You'll understand when we get there," he said, smiling at me almost apologetically.

"I know, and thank you Carlisle. I've actually gotten better about accepting gifts. And it's something I'm sure I have to get used to if I'm going to be in the Cullen clan."  
Carlisle laughed, his bright golden eyes twinkling in the dark interior of the car.

"Yes, I suppose you do. I guess being generous is one of those habits everyone else picked up from me, especially since we don't actually need the money to survive. It's just an indulgence. Although it does help create the idea that we are a rather private family."

We continued to drive, and talk about random things, even my thoughts about Edward when we first met that fateful day in biology.

"You do have some strange instincts. You react as you should to normal vampires, but have the opposite reaction to us. I wish I knew why that was," he mused.

"I wish I knew too actually. I feel safe with all of you." I shrugged. The pain shot through my shoulder, making me wince.

Carlisle's arm flashed behind me, and he held out two blue pills.

"Take these. They'll help with your shoulder, but they might make you a little drowsy."

"Thanks, Carlisle. You always take care of me."

"Of course, it's my job after all. I don't stop being a doctor just because I'm not at the hospital. And you're lucky to have a doctor on call too." He beamed, no doubt thinking of all the times he had to stitch me up or make sure I was alright after a tumble.

I laughed, thinking of exactly how lucky I was.

We pulled into the parking lot of a small stone building. An elaborately carved wooden sign stated "Miss Cotton's Place". As we walked through the french doors into the small showroom, I was reminded of a fairy tale cottage.

Rose carpets covered the floor, and three sets of chairs were arranged, looking as if they were awaiting old friends for afternoon tea. Beautiful paintings of the Victorian Era graced the mint green walls. A stone fireplace sat off to the side, with various knickknacks and candles artfully arranged on a lavender cloth on the mantle.

"Wow, this is beautiful!" I whispered, still awe struck at the feel of the room.

"Why thank you, my dear," a woman said softly, entering through the door near the back of the room. I could only blush in response.

She was tall and slender, wearing half-moon glasses with her auburn hair pulled back. She couldn't have been older than fifty. Her steps were like a less graceful version of Alice, the way someone would move after a lifetime of practicing the art of ballet.

"And Carlisle! How good to see you again, you don't look a day over thirty!"

She obviously knew Carlisle, but acted the same way Mrs. Newton had, still giving him a wide berth. I half expected her to hug him or at least shake his hand by how she talked to him, but she nor Carlisle made any such move.

"You too, Kathy," he said, giving a slight, small smile. I guessed he was avoiding the wide smile that would make anyone except me uncomfortable.

"I have your order ready. Please take a seat while I go retrieve the pieces. And help yourself to some refreshments." She motioned to a set up of four high-backed chairs, covered in rich dark green leather, with a small table in the middle. On the table sat a glass pitcher of lemonade and glasses decorated with tiny blue flowers.

I poured myself a small cup, and sipped it. It was so good, I managed to drink that cup full, and Carlisle offered me the one he had poured for himself out of politeness. It could be useful having a human around at times.

I wondered if perhaps she was acquainted with Carlisle enough to notice his lack of aging. He saw the look on my face and leaned over to whisper in my ear.

"We rarely do business with her face to face, mainly over the phone or through the mail. Last time I was here with Edward, he told me she has noticed I still look rather young. She thinks it's a little odd but is blissfully unaware of anything more. She's too fond of the money we spend here to question it further."

I nodded. She reminded me of Charlie in a way. He rather completely ignore the obvious, if it's too weird, than ask questions.

"Here you are Dr. Cullen."

She laid a black velvet covered tray in front of us. A gorgeous string of pearls with a large lilac gemstone cut into a teardrop hanging from the center graced the largest portion of the tray.

"Ah, this will look beautiful on Esme." He eyes were bright, imagining the delicate necklace on his wife.

"I'm so glad you like it. The stone was difficult to find, but I came through as I always do," she said. "And there is the band for your son. Is this the future Mrs. Cullen?"

I smiled and nodded. I was still amazed my beautiful angel would want as his forever.

"Yes, this is Bella Swan," Carlisle proudly introduced me.

"Nice to meet you, Bella! Alice designed this ring, and I think it complements yours nicely," she said, offering me a small black box. "I'll leave you to examine your order, and ensure my work is in accordance with your standards, Dr. Cullen, Miss Swan." She smiled politely and hurried out of the room, her survival instincts finally getting the better of her.

Inside was a simple gold band, with a tiny pattern etched on the surface of the brushed gold, matching the intricate pattern of his mother's ring around the diamonds. I lifted it from the box, and noticed the engraving on the inside: Bella and Edward - As long as we both shall live.

A multitude of emotions swept through me and moisture began to flood my eyes. There was no one who could ever love anyone more than how much I loved Edward. I was smiling, lost in my thoughts when Carlisle held his hand out to inspect the ring as well. He was smiling, just as he did when Edward asked him to be his best man.

He replaced the gold band, and took the last box from the tray.

"And this, Bella, is from me."

He opened the box so slowly, it could have held a priceless treasure, which in fact it did, for me at least. Nestled in the soft folds of the box was a platinum ring, decorated with the Cullen family crest. I had seen the crest on various pieces of jewelry worn by my future family. This was very similar to the ring Carlisle wore, only smaller and much more feminine.

The tears in my eyes overflowed and I tried to remove the ring with my shaky hands. Carlisle gently took the box from my grip and slid the beautiful symbol of my new family on my right ring finger.

"Welcome to the family, sweetheart." His smile at that moment could have outshone the sun itself.

The ring fit perfectly and looked like it had belonged there all my life. It finally began to sink in that I was part of something bigger than my own little bubble of awkwardness. I was Carlisle and Esme's daughter. I was Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett's sister. And most of all, I was Edward's other half.

I threw my arms around Carlisle's neck and he hugged me back for a long moment.

Finally I was able to mumble out, "thank you Carlisle, for accepting me. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Bella." He placed his hands on either side of my face and kissed my forehead. "Our family is complete because of you, dear. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

He was still beaming and my smile was as big as his.

"I'll be right back, Bella."

He stood and followed Miss Cotton into the adjoining room. I heard Carlisle tell Kathy how much he appreciated her work as he paid for the pieces. She then thanked him, and wished him well.

He took me by the hand and led me out to the car. It took a lot of effort to relax my smile, but it stayed front place and center in my eyes, and in Carlisle's too, all the way back to Forks.

**A/N: This is the first fic I've actually had the guts to publish. Hooray for that. I have a few ideas to continue this, perhaps for another couple chapters. If I get a decent response, I might add to this. Be gentle :)**

**Update: I fixed a few minor formatting issues and typos. oops.**


	2. More Than I Could Ask For

**A/N: So here's Chapter 2. I know it's pretty short, but it's mainly a bridge to the next few chapters, plus Bella's usually not quite this open, so I kept it short. I'll have chapter 3 up in a day or two, just fleshing out the details.**

More Than I Could Ask For

Carlisle and I returned to the house a mere eight hours after we left, thanks to his ridiculous speed. The Cullens' habit of turning off the headlights and flooring it after dark still unnerved me. I guess because I wouldn't see the object that would no doubt jump in the road at the last minute and send me flying.

Carlisle carried me through the door; no lights in the house were on and it was pitch black. I didn't need to please whatever forces were stacked against me by tripping and knocking myself out again.

He set me down on the couch and flew through the house, turning the lights on. When Carlisle returned, he noticed I looked a bit unsettled, although I tried to hide it.

"Bella? What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"Nothing really," I said nonchalantly, but it didn't come out the way I hoped it would.

Carlisle just raised an eyebrow; he didn't buy it. Why couldn't I hide things as well as my vampires? Oh, that's right, because I didn't have decades of practice where my very livelihood rested squarely on my ability to lie convincingly.

"Alright," I sighed. If Carlisle wasn't going to press the issue, someone would soon, and others already had. "It just seems a little troublesome that you all have to go out of your way for me. Like I would have been perfectly happy sleeping on Edward's couch, but he went and bought a bed. That you cooked for me when I know food is pretty disgusting to you. And even how you usually move at human speed around me. I realize just being around me is hard enough. None of you should have to sacrifice anything more for me."

"Bella," he chuckled and shook his head. "We don't sacrifice anything. We do all this because we love you. We do whatever we can for our family and we do it gladly. A couple weeks ago, not one of us questioned Edward when he asked about staying with you during the fight. We understood how important it was to you. Most would think that was a high price to pay, but in reality, it was trivial. Any one of us would walk through fire for the sake of our family, which you are a part of, and not think twice about it."

I cringed slightly at the mention of the most selfish thing I could have ever done. Edward called it a compromise, I called it choosing between his family or me. It didn't matter than in the end he fought Victoria, one thing he honestly wanted, to end the threat himself. It was still horrible of me to even ask.

Carlisle knelt down in front of me and took my right hand.

"Bella, you are family. Just like you went running off to face James alone, thinking you would save your mother, Esme, myself, Alice, any one of us would do the same to save you. We have done it, no one even considered backing out, not even Rose," Carlisle said, every word dripping with honesty. He more than deeply believed every word he said, he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt they were true.

I stared at him, completely astounded. He had to squeeze my hand to snap me out of it enough to find my voice again.

"Rosalie? She actually -" I lost my voice again.

"Yes, she did it for you, because in doing so, she did it for her family. We are the closest family of any throughout the vampire world. I doubt the Volturi can even comprehend the depths of our bonds, nearly as strong as a mated pair."

A small smile crept across my face as I stared at my crest ring for a long moment, lost in the thoughts of my family.

Without warning, a pale, white hand grabbed mine. I was more than surprised to find it wasn't who I expected in the least. Jasper was grinning, his ocher eyes examining my ring.

I realized that if Jasper was here, Edward must be too. My head snapped up and I was instantly trapped in his gaze. His expression was filled with so many emotions, I seriously doubted even Jasper could keep up. Love, relief, happiness, gratefulness, loyalty, more love spun through his smoldering eyes in a fraction of a second.

I was caught up in his arms before my heart could beat again. This was the place I wanted to be, I needed to be. His cold lips crushed mine as if he hadn't seen me in centuries.

I loved Edward more than anything. I would sacrifice the universe itself for him, because the universe without him was nothing, he was the center of it. Nothing could lessen my love for him, not even time, it only served to increase my love. And, amazingly, he needed me every bit as much as I needed him.

Finally, it could have been seconds or days later, I heard someone cough. Edward pulled back, chuckling. My face flushed bright red and he stroked my cheek.

I peered around Edward to locate the source of the interruption. Jasper was looking at the ceiling, trying to ignore us until we said our hellos. Alice and Carlisle were exchanging a a look I couldn't quite place, somewhere between exasperated and thrilled. The source of the cough was more than obvious, Emmett stared right at me, wearing a very impish smirk and wagging his eyebrows.

"Emmett, stop, or I'll tell Rosalie what really happened to her windshield," Edward threatened.

Emmett face immediately dropped. Whatever it was, it would incur the wrath of his wife. Emmett's need to tease me paled in comparison to dealing with an angry Rosalie. Not that I blamed him. Rosalie still scared the living daylights out of me, and I still could not figure out why.

"Okay, enough of that! Bella, let me see the ring!" Alice danced over to me, nearly ripping my hand off as she tore it away from Edward's shoulder.

"It's so pretty! I must say, it fits you perfectly Bella."

"Exactly how Bella fits perfectly into our family," Carlisle said, pleased with Alice's commendation.

Alice's hand lightly touched her choker, a thin ribbon with the crest holding it together. She smiled and glanced at Carlisle. I would have bet everything I owned on the fact that choker would never leave her neck, and I could say the same about my ring.

"I couldn't agree more, Carlisle. Bella, you're not just my best friend, you're my sister. I love you so much," Alice pecked me on the cheek.

Alice's smile turned into irritation as she bounded over the couch. I couldn't understand her mixed reaction until I was suddenly flung up into someone's stone grasp.

Emmett had wrapped me in one of his bear hugs, smiling like a kid in a candy store.

"Well, little sister, it's about time! Just try not to lose it when you trip or something." Emmett laughed. He could never go long without making some aside about my heinous lack of balance.

"It's so good to have you in the family, Bella. Sorry I barged in first. The sheer amount of happiness coming off you was incredible, and I saw you looking at your ring, so I had to see it for myself. What were you thinking about anyways?" Jasper smiled strangely at me, a smile of embarrassment, apology and overbearing joy.

I felt the corners of my lips turn up a little as I tried to think of a way to explain my thoughts of my new family without giving Emmett another reason to tease me about my rosy cheeks I could already feel getting hotter. I figured, somewhere in the back of my mind, this wouldn't be something he could turn into a joke, but I never underestimated Emmett.

I looked up at Edward, maybe hoping he would jump in and save me from the rambling I was about to embark upon. I knew my explanation wouldn't be just one or two short sentences. I rarely was so verbose, but this was one of those times I wouldn't be able to stop until everything was said. Edward looked just as interested as Jasper.

_Great. Here goes nothing,_ I thought as I quickly tried to organize my spinning head.

"I was just thinking about my family, about you. My human family, for lack of a better term, has always been disjointed, with Charlie and Renee divorced. Even with Phil it feels weird. I've never had a true sense of family and I've never really fit in anywhere. It's just mind-blowing out of all the places I could find myself in, I've found everything I've ever wanted and more in a family of vampires. I mean, I found my soul mate in Edward. Anyone would give their right arm to have parents like Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle is always watching out for me, and believes I can do anything I put my mind to. Esme is the mother I've needed my whole life, finally giving me the chance to be a daughter and not the adult. And I have the most amazing set of brothers and sisters. Emmett's the big brother I always wanted and keeps me on my toes, Alice is my best friend, Jasper keeps me grounded and can pacify me when I'm flipping out about something, gift or not. Even Rosalie reminds me on a daily basis of the strength of this family and just because everything isn't always perfect, you can still be the happiest you've ever been. I couldn't ask for more, it's already more than I deserve. I just wished I had more time with you all now, but I'll have forever soon enough."

As the tears began to fill my eyes, I had to look at the floor. I didn't expect a bad reaction, but it was still more than most of them had ever heard me talk at one time.

Before I could even think about blinking the wetness in my eyes away, I was surrounded on all sides by granite bodies, being passed around from hug to hug. I had no hope of escaping, not that I wanted to.

Edward finally had me in his arms. I guessed he held back from the others, knowing once I was this close, neither one of us would want to let go for quite a while.

**A/N: I know this is short compared to the last chapter. Honestly, it's more of a set up for the following chapters. Also, I'm not too thrilled with this one, but I've been working on it longer than I wanted and can't really figure out how to fix it.**


	3. Of Bears and Clothes

**A/N: And here is chapter 3! It's pretty long to make up for the previous chapter. Thank you so much for the reviews so far! You have me so giddy right now, people might start giving me strange looks.**

**Before you get too excited about Carlisle, I'll tell you now that this chapter is all Bella and Emmett and happens a week after the last one. Personally, this one has been a blast to write. Enjoy!**

Of Bears and Clothes

I was NOT happy. Leaving Edward for even a few days was nearly unbearable. Especially because I was staying at the Cullens' with Emmett.

Emmett. Oh the joy.

He was, for all intents and purposes, my big brother, and I loved him like crazy for that. His constant wisecracks were the main thing I wasn't looking forward too.

Three days, I could get through three days.

"Bella, my Bella. I love you sweetheart. I'll be back as soon as possible," Edward comforted me with a rather romantic hug and a passionate kiss (for us anyway, seeing as I was still human).

I watched them drive off to Canada to help, in their own special way, with a mountain lion infestation.

Edward wanted to stay with me, but I got the feeling Carlisle wanted me to have some time with my big brother after I finally voiced my feelings in glaring detail a week ago. Apparently, Carlisle managed to have Edward to go along with it. How, I didn't know, but whatever he said must of been major to leave me alone with Emmett, of all people.

I sighed and walked back into the house wondering if I could manage to flee to Edward's room before Emmett found me.

No such luck.

The second I crossed the threshold, Emmett flew down the stairs, grabbed me in a bear hug, and spun me around. I was now blushing and dizzy. Great.

"So, little sister, what's the plan? And you're blushing!" Emmett laughed as he sat me down on the arm of the couch.

My swimming head caught up with me and I fell back onto the cushions. That only resulted in Emmett doubling over.

"Not cool, Emmett," I complained, with enough chagrin in my voice to have him smile and calm his laughter.

"You know I can't resist. You're just too funny Bella. Got anything in mind you want to do?"

I had still wanted to take that trip to Seattle since last year, but never managed to do it, although the thought of driving with Emmett scared the crap out of me. No way would he ever let me drive.

I just shrugged in response, hoping maybe he would come up with something not too embarrassing. Hopefully, nothing at all.

"Well, I was thinking about a little road trip." His impish grin effectively squashed any hope for a boring trip to Seattle or laying around the house.

"Oh, hell no, Em. I don't think I can stand your driving."

"Bella, please? It'll be more fun than sitting here all day. Plus, Edward told me you wanted to expand your book collection. And honestly, you still need to flesh out your wardrobe. You're still wearing the same stuff as last year. I'm not much of one for shopping, but I figure you wouldn't mind some new jeans and a few shirts."

"Em, I'm almost flat broke. I'm scraping the bottom of what's left of my college fund for gas," I sighed. Money was one thing I didn't need to worry about with Edward or any of the Cullens, but still, I felt wrong taking it. Even my crest ring felt like too much.

"Money is the problem? Really?" His impish grin was wider than ever.

Oh no.

He threw me over his shoulder and hauled me out to the garage. He had me strapped into the ridiculous off-roading harness before I could blink. He was in the driver's seat and had the jeep cranked in another far too short moment.

"Emmett, I really rather not. I love hanging out with you, but shopping, seriously?" I groaned.

"Bells, can i call you Bells? Two reasons: one, this is probably the last chance you'll have to get some clothes without Alice hovering over you. Two, who else is going to carry all the books you buy? I promise I won't make a big deal out of it."

"Yeah, Bells is fine. I guess I could use some new books. And I would like to add to my clothes without

Alice interfering, since that damn vampire stole a large portion of my closet."

"I figured," he chuckled and winked at me. "Plus I'm supposed to make sure you don't hurt yourself, and seeing as you're the super-klutz, you could use me within arm's reach."

I snorted. Leave it to Emmett to remind me of my balance issues every five minutes.

An hour passed and we were almost there. The stereo was playing some rock band I'd never heard of.

"Em?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering, why do you like bears so much?" I knew it was probably obvious, but I wanted to know for sure anyway.

His lip pressed to together trying not to laugh.

"I have a grudge?" he said, like he was hoping that was a decent explanation, but he knew me too well. "Plus they usually put up a fight. Rosalie's favorite is polar bears actually, although we rarely head that far north. Maybe once or twice a year."

"Rosalie likes polar bear? Wow," I gasped.

"Yeah, I know. None of us are big on deer and stuff, but they do the job nicely when you need a break from the thirst. You should see Alice take down a polar bear. That's fun to watch."

"WHAT?" I tried to imagine tiny, little Alice jumping on a polar bear. I couldn't even come close.

Emmett busted out laughing, which lead to me cracking up.

"We're almost here, Bells. Books or clothes first?"

"Um...Clothes. The bookstore will take forever, I'm probably worse than Carlisle."

"Oh, I doubt that."

"Nothing too upscale please. It's not really my style to spend a hundred dollars on a pair of jeans."

Emmett smiled, I knew I shouldn't have said that.

He unbuckled me and lifted me out of the seat. I sighed in relief at the store in front of me. Nordstrom wasn't as bad as it could have been.

"Well I couldn't let you go to Target or Alice and Rosalie would both kill me. So I figured this would be a decent compromise. I hear you like compromises."

My jaw hit the floor. He knew about the deal Edward and I made. Immediately my face flushed bright red and Emmett's smirk turned into loud guffaws.

"Emmett! I...I...ARG! I could kill you!" That just made him laugh harder.

"I don't think I need to worry about an angry little kitten Bella!"

"Ugh. Damnit Emmett, I can't believe you! Just wait until I'm a newborn, I'll cheerfully beat you to death!"

"You already used that line on Newton, and I doubt it. Come on kitty cat."

I didn't move, I was too furious. I knew there were no secrets in the family, but still! How much did Edward tell him? Not just about our compromise but about everything? He wasn't even at school that day I told Mike about Jessica! He must have been watching though, which didn't really surprise me.

"Bella?" He sounded a little more concerned, as he turned around and noticed I was still ten feet away by the jeep.

Then all I saw was black.

Something cold and hard was holding me in a familiar position, but it felt off. What happened?

"Edward?" I mumbled, trying to open my eyes, hoping against hope the last few hours were just some bizarre dream.

"You're not that lucky, Bella." A very amused voice I knew all too well wasn't the one I expected to hear in that second.

My eyes flew open and I realized Emmett had scooped me up in his arms, the way Edward had done so many times. In a way I was grateful, the roof of the parking garage was too wet to leave me laying there.

"Put me down, Emmett!"

"You sure you can stand? Thanks for the laugh, but I rather you not faint on me again."

"I think so. What happened?" He stood me on my feet, propping me against the jeep to make sure I could in fact stand on my own.

"I'm not sure, you looked really stressed out and you froze. Did you pick that up from Edward or have you always done that?" he chuckled.

"I got it from Edward, I guess. I must have stopped breathing without realizing it."

"Oh, I'll have to watch out for that. Edward is probably going to kill me now regardless."

"Why?"

"Well, I made you faint for one. And I laughed about it for two."

I groaned. I shouldn't have agreed to this.

"Let's go, Bella, before you pass out again!" He couldn't contain his snickers any longer.

Thankfully, I made it to the store without tripping on my own two feet. The escalator was a different story. I went to get off at the top and my toe caught against the almost flat step. Emmett was laughing of course, but at least kept it quiet while he caught me.

"Thanks Em," I smiled sheepishly.

"No problem, little sister. It's a riot watching you be such a klutz, but you getting hurt because of it is something else entirely and one thing we both don't need. Plus, I'm not supposed to have you out of Forks, but Eddy already knows, thanks to Shorty. And since I'm not a big fan of shopping, let's try and keep this short, I'm trying to minimize the backlash."

"Agreed and wise choice. Alrighty, I'm assuming the sky's the limit on clothes?" I knew all too well I wasn't going to be able to just get a shirt. With Emmett, it was all or nothing.

"Of course, whatever you want, chica."

"Chica?" I smirked. I never heard that from him before. He just shrugged.

I'm lucky that I know my size so well. I didn't really have to try anything on, except one pair of jeans, and I instantly grabbed two more pairs of the same size and brand in different shades. Shirts were almost too simple. I got a black knit top, two long sleeve shirts with old fashioned ads printed on them, and a nice blue v-neck shirt I thought Edward might like on me. I also remembered my holey sweats and picked up a couple sets of pajama pants and tank tops. Emmett, wouldn't stop smirking at me while walked passed all the lingerie.

"Not a chance, Em," I said with as much acid in my tone as I could muster, but it wasn't enough to stop him wagging his eyebrows at me. Emmett even having knowledge of my pending sex life was horrifying, and it was only bound to get worse.

As I looked at the floor to try and avoid letting my big brother see me blush, I walked directly into a pillar.

"Ow! That's going to give me a headache," I complained as I rubbed my head. Emmett had to see that coming and didn't warn me. Ugh. I wondered how hard he would be laughing when he couldn't contain it anymore.

When I finally turned around to look at him, about to demand why he didn't steer me out of the way or something, my stomach turned. I knew that look, that stiff, rigid posture I had seen with Edward more than a few times.

"Em, what is it?" I whispered frantically, trying to figure out what could be threatening my life today.

"Just stay quiet and act like everything is fine. I don't think we'll have a problem, but I need to get you out of here without raising any eyebrows. We'll get your stuff and leave. Act natural. Well, as natural as you can."

Emmett grabbed me by the hand and walked swiftly to the cash register, quickly placing my items on the counter and retrieved his wallet from the back pocket of his jeans.

"And your total is three hundred, forty-seven dollars and eight cents. Would you like to sign up for our card and you'll get discounts and special sale notices in the mail?" the sales girl cheerfully asked.

"No," Emmett replied rather curtly. He handed her a shiny black credit card and rapped his fingers on the counter impatiently. "Please, come on lady. I'm in a bit of a hurry."

It ran through my mind that this could be worse than I originally thought and only one thing could make it that bad. The Volturi were here. I then realized that if that were the case, Emmett and I would probably be half way but to Forks by now, and I relaxed a little.

The sales girl glanced at him with more acid in her eyes than I would have be able to deal with gracefully. Emmett didn't seem to notice, although I knew his mind was elsewhere.

"Sir, I'm sorry, but I'll need to see some ID if you want to use this card," she sneered. I could understand her annoyance, but if she only knew the reason he was so rude, she probably would have let us walk out of the store without paying.

Emmett flipped his wallet open to show his driver's license. The girl eyed it over and snorted. I imagined she was put out the credit was in fact his, and not his dad's or something.

She continued the transaction without saying a word and bagged my clothes as he quickly signed the slip.

He wrapped his arm around my waist as we approached the escalator again, supporting most of my weight so he could guide me along faster.

I heard him curse under his breath, and looked down at me with a wary look. My eyes pleaded for him to tell me what was going on.

"Bella, I guess you can figure out there's another vampire here," he whispered.

I nodded.

"I don't think they are following us, but I can't be certain. I saw them pick up my scent a second ago, so we're going to walk out of the store, and the second we get to the into the parking garage, I'm going to pick you up and carry you, so don't freak. Like I said, I doubt this vamp is going to be a problem, but I'm not going to wait for the chance to find out since it's just you and me. Regardless, I won't let you get hurt, Bella," he breathed.

He really didn't seem that nervous, but I knew he wouldn't risk anything with me. Edward would tear him to bits if he did.

A full fifteen seconds after we exited the store, he pulled me into his massive, cold arms and ran. I was at the jeep and strapped in faster than I thought possible. He drove somewhat reasonably until we were just outside the city, then he turned off the lights and floored it.

I started hyperventilating as Emmett pushed his vehicle as far as it would go.

"Breathe, Bella. You're fine, girl. No one is gonna get through me."

"Ok...ok...what happened? Are they following us?" I barely managed to get out between my ragged gasps.

He chuckled. What was so damn funny about an unknown vampire possibly chasing us?

"Not that I can tell. Basically, I caught the scent of them, and tensed up since I wasn't even considering the possibility of running across one of us there. It was just horrible timing that you walked into the support when you did. Sorry about that by the way. Anyway, I got us out of there without raising any alarms, and here we are."

"But can't they follow us?"

"I highly doubt it. Not unless they happen to be a tracker, and although I know you've heard of a few trackers, they're actually not common at all. I don't see or hear anyone following us, and the car made our scent trail disappear. So nothing to worry about. Regardless, though, I'm not leaving you alone, just in case."

"Thanks Emmett, for everything."

"Not a problem little sister," he grinned. "Want to watch a movie when we get back?"

"Um...sure. What did you have in mind?"

"Whatever you want. I've already seen them all anyway."

"Em, you're going to be bored. Whatever you want to do...as long as it's reasonable." I tacked the last bit on almost as an afterthought. Some of his antics were worthy of their own TV show, the time we played capture the flag came to mind.

He was in hysterics as we turned onto the hidden path to the Cullen mansion. What in the world could he be thinking of doing? That thought alone was terrifying.

He unloaded me from the jeep again and hauled me to the living room, actually sitting me on the couch this time.

"Edward?" Emmett asked, more annoyed than anything else.

My head snapped up. Edward was home already? Then I noticed the phone.

"No, she's fine, I don't even think they noticed her before we were gone. Bro, chill. I won't even leave her side, alright? You really think I'm going to let anything happen to my little sister? Exactly. NOW CHILL!"

The phone snapped shut with a loud crack causing me to jump.

He smiled at me, not his normal mischievous smile, but a genuine big brother type of smile.

"Bells, I love you and no one is going even think about getting near you. I won't let them, alright?"

I let out a shaky breath and nodded weakly.

"Aw, come here." He pulled me up into his arms in a massive bear hug. He was the big brother taking care of me I always wanted.

"If we could bottle my bad luck, we'd have a weapon of mass destruction on our hands," I sighed, stealing the line from Edward.

His chest shook as he laughed, still hugging me.

"No kidding, Jelly Belly."

"What?" I pulled back to look at him, my eyebrow cocked.

"I decided to call you Jelly Belly!" Emmett started laughing as soon as he saw my face.

"Em, you are the constant comic relief in my life," I giggled into his shirt.

He placed his hand on the back of my head and pressed me to him.

"You're awesome Bella! I'm so happy Edward came to his senses."

"Me too, Em, me too." I couldn't stop smiling.

Emmett released me and pasted that sometimes infuriating impish look on his face.

"What, Em?" I regretted asked the moment it slipped from my lips. My eyes shot daggers right through him, as he snickered at me or the thought running through his head. I could never tell with Emmett.

"I was thinking we make the most of the evening and play some Wii or something if you don't want to watch a movie."

"Sure, I guess." It seemed innocent enough. Then, it hit me. My balance problems were bound to

make Emmett's night. I couldn't really complain. Playing Wii did sound a lot better than a movie, and I really enjoyed the bonding time I had with Emmett.

He turned it on and put in some Star Wars game that had us swinging the controllers around as we fought each other. The score was almost a dead heat, because I kept losing my balance and falling down and he couldn't focus on the game enough from laughing so hard. His laugh was infectious, and I was cracking up as much as he was.

Once, the controller slipped out of his hand during a bout of hysterics, with it flying right toward the new sixty inch television Edward had to replace. Emmett blurred to catch it, fractions of an inch away from the center of the screen.

"That could have be bad!" Emmett was on the ground laughing. "So, that's enough of that before I manage to actually break something."

I was laughing so hard I could barely hear his words.

"Hey, Em? I'm actually getting pretty tired, so I think I'll head off to bed."

"Um..Jelly Belly?"

"Yeah?"

"You probably should sleep in my room. The bed in Edward's room met an untimely end a couple days ago," he snickered. I didn't even want to know why, at least not from Emmett. I'd ask Edward about it later.

"It's fine. I'll just sleep on his couch. Or did that get destroyed too?" I joked.

His grin was the only answer I needed. Edward had some explaining to do.

I sighed and trudged up the stairs with my bag to get ready for bed.

I settled into Emmett and Rosalie's king-size bed covered in ice blue sheets. It was weird trying to sleeping in their room, the scenery was all off. I started counting the stars and finally drifted off.

**A/N: There you have it. Obviously, the Emmett and Bella weekend is going to continue in the next chapter. I'm debating on adding another round of Capture the Flag in the next couple chapters, or doing a separate story about the first time they played. The next chapter should be up by the end of the week, if I don't get too side-tracked since I'm working on another Twilight story too.**

**This one was a so much fun to write and I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews make me all happy and giddy, and I try to answer every one I can. Thanks for all the love!**

**UPDATE: 'Capture the Flag' is now up.**

**-Amanda**


	4. Bring Some Salad And Start A War

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update this! Been super busy and the rain is not making my life any easier (flash floods suck). Here's Bella's second half of a weekend with Emmett.**

**Also, Capture The Flag is posted! Check it out!**

**Much love to all for the reviews, favorites and alerts! You make me want to dance a samba!**

Bring Some Salad And Start A War

I opened my eyes a second later, and the grayish haze of dawn filtered through the windows. 

I was grateful I had a dreamless night. It would have upset me too much to dream of Edward, only to wake up and realize he was still gone. 

I saw another pair of golden eyes staring at me. In the split second the realization took to catch up with me, I managed to let out an involuntary gasp of terror. 

In the corner sat my bear of a big brother, a huge grin covering his face. 

"Morning Bella!" It was too early and too loud for me not to respond in some amusing way, from his perspective at least. 

"Em! Are you trying to scare me to death? You'd have a lot of explaining to do to Edward and Alice!" I tried to yell but my sleepy voice merely squeaked. 

He started laughing so hard, he fell out of the chair with an audible crack against the wood floor, creating divots the wood. 

"Aw, hell, Rose is going to be pissed. Oh well. Get ready girl! Lots to do today!" 

I groaned as I swung myself off the bed. "Em, get out of here so I can change. And I need to eat before I even think of doing anything else." 

"No problem Jelly Belly! I already made you breakfast downstairs. Just hurry up!" He dashed out of the room, closing the door behind him. 

He had laid out my new jeans and one of the long-sleeved shirts for me on the edge of the bed. 

I couldn't help but smile a little at the thoughtfulness of my big brother. If Edward was my life, and

Jacob was my sun (regardless of how he felt about me now), Emmett was without a doubt my over-sized, mischievous teddy bear. I was more than happy to have him as a big brother forever, it sure wouldn't boring with him around. 

As I descended the stairs, I was assaulted by the heavenly aromas coming from the kitchen. Emmett stood next to the breakfast bar with a huge smile, obviously proud of himself for managing to make me chocolate chip pancakes. 

"Wow, Em, this is amazing!" I said between bites. I was never huge on breakfast, but these were too good. 

"Glad you like them. They smell almost as bad as the mutts!" 

"Ha ha, Em. Well, I couldn't have made them better myself. And for the record, to a human, they smell incredible." 

"Well Jelly Belly, I figured I'd throw in some chocolate chips too. You know what they say about women and chocolate," he chuckled, with a little more implied. 

"Oh stop, Em. Geez, how much did you make?" I laughed as I saw the huge mountain of pancakes on the other side of the counter. 

"One box of Bisquick. I assumed that would be enough. I guess I over assumed." 

"Just a bit. Put the rest in a plastic bag and put them in the freezer, I'll eat the rest later. I'm set on breakfast for a few weeks at least." 

I cleaned the plate of the three stacked pancakes, washed my plate and the pan and put them away where the would stay for who knows how long. Probably until I got them out to make something. 

"You said we had a lot to do today? What exactly did you have in mind?" I tried to ask casually, but the mere thought of what Emmett had on the agenda was honestly more worrisome than running across some random vampire. 

"Well, actually, a bit more shopping, but mainly to keep up appearances. I need to get some gas, and we need to pick up some camping gear at Newton's since Carlisle didn't get around to it last week. And go to Thriftway. Esme left me a huge shopping list. I know you know your way around there, so I won't have to smell the stuff too long," he chuckled. 

It could always be worse, although I didn't really want to run into Mike. I was certain Emmett had planned on that. 

I was rather surprised it costs more than one of my checks from Newton's Outfitters to fill up Emmett's jeep. I wondered how much they spent a week on fuel, since none of the Cullens' cars were particularly gas-friendly due to Rosalie's tinkering. They all liked to drive fast, especially Carlisle, which sort of surprised me that he was the worst of them all, as I found out last week.

"Alright, Thriftway or Newton's?" Emmett asked as he started up the jeep.

"Newton's, you don't want to get food unless you're going straight home. Food spoils you know."

"I would know. I had to clean out the fridge before you woke up. That thing was infested!" he said, wrinkling his nose. If that was something I hated to do, I could just imagine how bad it was for Emmett. The thought made me laugh.

"Wow, Em! How long has it been since you cleaned it out last?"

"You really don't want to know. Ready to see Mikey?" he jeered as we pulled into the store's parking lot.

"Not at all," I sighed. "Let's get this over with. What are we getting anyway?"

"Replacing the tent Eddy ruined and the sleeping bag the dog ruined," he smirked. "Rose tossed the thing in the river the second she smelled the stench. Can't say I blame her."

"Just shut it, Em." I was in no mood to be reminded of Jacob right now.

As we walked through the front door, I immediately tried in vain to hide behind Emmett from Mike. It wasn't that Mike and I were on bad terms, actually just the opposite. But I think he still had some shred of hope that he might have a chance, and he haven't even rescued me from a sadistic vampire. I wish he would have realized by now it wasn't going to happen. Ever.

"Hey Arizona!" I heard Mike called from the back of the store.

I groaned and Emmett snickered. Oh, he was going to love this.

Mike ran over to me, dropping an armful of camouflaged shirts behind the counter.

"Hey Mike," I said causally. I nudged Emmett to go get his stuff so we could leave as soon as possible. Of course, he just slightly shook his head.

He glanced between Emmett and I a few times, and his eyes lit up a little. Oh no.

"I got your wedding invitation in the mail a couple days ago. But are you and Emmett..."

"Mike! Really?" I said completely shocked.

"The hell? Mike, you've got some serious issues buddy," Emmett laughed as he finally walked off to the sleeping bags.

"Well, I just thought it was odd that..."

"Mike! Stop! He's my future brother-in-law! You see this ring? It means not available...forever," I said, the acid in my voice became thick in the air.

He apologized, walking after me, but I was already at a near run to Emmett.

"Emmett, if you value your life, keep Mike away from me," I uttered, cold as steel.

"Bella, you trying to find your inner tiger-kitten?" he laughed.

"Either wait until I'm a newborn, or I'll have Edward rip your arms off and toss them in the ocean."

"That's more like it,kitty cat!" He was still laughing.

Thankfully, he didn't linger and we left in only a couple of minutes. I assumed Emmett knew he already in enough trouble with Edward. At this moment, I was actually glad Edward was so overprotective.

Needless to day, I basically yelled at Emmett the entire one minute drive to Thriftway, and he couldn't stop from laughing.

"Jelly Belly, you can't do a damn thing, and don't threaten me with Edward. We both know he's not going to actually do much. I did play 'rescue the princess' with you yesterday after all," he said, still laughing. The few customers in Thriftway turned to see who the guffaws belonged too, then quickly averted their eyes. Being in public with a vampire did have it's advantages.

"Em, you weren't even supposed to leave Forks with me! And you want to call me an angry kitten? Try Hellcat," I fumed. This was far from over, and I had Alice, Jasper, Edward and possibly Carlisle on my side of this war.

"Here's the list. Let's get this over with," he sighed.

I stifled a giggle as looked over the list. I folded the two pages and slipped them in my back pocket. Right then and there I designated myself the Cullens' grocery shopper.

"Why'd you do that? Don't you need the list?" Emmett looked thoroughly puzzled.

"Em, let's just say I need to give Esme a lesson in going to the market. That was the most random list of food I've ever seen. How many bags of sugar do you have in the cupboard?" I whispered

"Thirty-seven," he replied. Poor Emmett, he was completely baffled.

"And how often you do to buy more?" I said, hoping against hope he would get the point.

"Once a week." He was still clueless.

"Alright, Em, I only buy sugar a few times a year. And both Charlie and Renee drink a lot of coffee." I sounded like I was talking to a six-year-old.

"Oh," he said as it finally clicked.

"Ditto. So I'll be writing the list from now on, since I'm the only one that eats there anyway."

"But there's seven of us," he argued.

"I know, Em. I'm not stupid, and I'll compensate," I sighed. I had kept their secret for a long time and I wasn't about to start making them look suspicious now. "You know, it really surprises me that you guys can't put together a decent shopping list for all the time you've spent on the charade."

"Well, we don't eat. It's like you trying to buy pool supplies without owning a pool and only a vague clue of what you need, and not being able to ask for help."

"That's true. Never thought of it that way. Regardless, I'm the official shopper now. At the very least, let me make the list," I sighed.

"I'm sure Esme wouldn't have a problem with that," he mused.

"She better not! I'm not the one who has thirty-seven bags on sugar in my cupboard!" I laughed.

Emmett ruffled my hair as we headed toward the produce.

"So enlighten me, Oh Enlightened One!" Emmett chuckled.

I rolled my eyes, and grabbed a bag of caesar salad mix and mixed greens. I decided I would be eating a lot of fruits and vegetables after noting the particularly disgusted look on Emmett's face as I tossed him the salad bags.

He became more agreeable when we finally moved to the meat. As I looked over the steaks and pork chops, I shrugged and threw seven pounds of each into the cart.

"Whoa, Bella, that's a lot of meat! I didn't think we need all that!" Emmett scoffed.

"Em, you, Jasper, and Edward are growing boys, supposed to be at least. And if Carlisle would be anything like Charlie, he'd have one hell of an appetite too. Therefore, I look Charlie's appetite, put it on steroids and multiplied it times four. Hence, the food you would actually have needed to last you one to two weeks," I reasoned. We both knew he didn't have a leg to stand on in this debate.

He huffed, and continued to dutifully follow me around with the shopping cart.

Finally we checked out. Mrs. Brown gave Emmett and I a weird look as she rang up our groceries, but I ignored it.

"Two-hundred twenty-six dollars and fifty-four cents, Bella," she smiled, obviously unnerved by Emmett.

He swiped his card and quickly bagged the groceries. He drove at an a break-neck speed back to the house. It didn't help that I wasn't strapped in.

Edward's Volvo and Carlisle's Mercedes were parked out front. Edward was standing on the porch, looking rather smug. Alice must have told him of my plans to get Emmett back for the Mike Newton incident.

"Don't worry love. We're already working on something." I was right. "It's good to be home, and have my arms around you again." He wrapped his arms around me and guided me into the house, while Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle handled the groceries.

"Esme?" I said when I didn't see her in the great room.

"Yes, Bella?" she answered, appearing instantly beside me.

"I'm thinking I should take over the shopping list," I said sheepishly.

"Why?" Carlisle asked from the kitchen, standing in the doorway, inquisitive as always. Edward even looked baffled.

"A couple of reasons. I'm the only one that eats here, so I added a few things I like that weren't on the list. Another reason is the shopping list was kind of all over the place," I said apologetically. I felt surprisingly bad about coaching them on being human.

"You do have a point. The food shopping is all yours Bella," Esme smiled at me.

"I'll make up a list for future reference, just in case."

She leaned over to hug me, just as Alice stopped on a dime right between us.

"Bella! Come on! We have to fit your dress!" Alice was overly excited.

I groaned at the thought.

"Bella, go to your happy place," she chided.

It was going to be a long day.

**A/N: So there's the second half of the weekend. I fully realize I didn't get it out as fast as I wanted, but I'm a bit wrapped up in another story I'm writing (what can I say? Felix is fun to write with!). I'll update with the next chapter by the end of next week. **

**Thank you SO much for all the reviews! You guys make me insanely happy! Hugs and kisses all around!**


End file.
